Le jour où tout bascule
by kalina88
Summary: Toute arme peut se retourner contre son envoyeur. Que se passera t-il si la principale arme des agents de la BAU se retourne contre eux?
1. Une matinée comme les autres

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Criminal minds ne m'appartiennent pas**  
**Titre : Un jour où tout bascule**  
**Auteur : moi-même**  
**Personnages : Gideon, Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, Spencer, JJ, Garcia (certainement pas Rossi) **  
**Note de l'auteur : au menu, du ship (hé hé), une enquête, du suspens, des drames, de la souffrance, de l'humour...**

* * *

**_L'écrivain polonais Stanislaw Jerzy Lec a dit un jour : "Les blessures se cicatrisent, mais les cicatrices continuent de grandir avec nous."_**

********** Chapitre 1 : Une matinée comme les autres**

- Mais JJ, tu te rends compte que l'homme n'a jamais aussi bien comprit la notion de matière depuis l'expérience de Rutherford … »

- Reid…

- Grâce à cette ingénieuse expérience, l'homme a découvert qu'un atome possède un noyau…

- Reid…

- D'une dimension approximent égale à un femtomètre et…

- REID !

- Oui, je sais, je me suis laissé emporté par ma passion pour la physique quantique, il faut avouer que comprendre la division de la matière en faisant abstraction de toutes les conceptions matérielles m'a toujours intrigué et … Le jeune profiler s'interrompit en voyant sa collègue perdre patience. Désolé…

- Reid, tu es un géni, je t'adore mais quand je te pose une question banale comme « Qu'as-tu fais de ton week-end ?», je préférerais que tu me répondes simplement… JJ s'éloigna du docteur d'un pas vif, le laissant perplexe.

_« Spencer Reid, malgré ton quotient intellectuel supérieur à la normale, tu es incapable de communiquer avec tes semblables ! Sera-t-il possible, un jour, de parler normalement avec les autres, sans risquer de les énerver au bout de deux phrases ?? Même JJ, qui a développé un sens de l'écoute et de la compréhension hors du commun, ne supporte plus que tu partes dans des explications étymologiques, historiques, métaphysiques ou statistiques ! Spencer Reid, tu as pourtant loupé, encore une fois, l'occasion de te rapprocher de Jennifer. Et d'après les études récemment faites, on ne rencontre ces moments qu'une fois toutes les 48h. En partant de ce résultat, je dirais qu'il te reste une à deux occasions pour renouer le dialogue avec JJ. Qu'il te faut refreiner ce besoin obsessionnel d'expliciter le moindre mot ou phénomène. Nous savons tous deux que les relations sociales te rendent nerveux et te déstabilisent, tu utilises tes connaissances pour garder tes repères et te rassurer. JJ ne se permet pourtant pas de juger et de condamner les gens, non, elle a toujours voulu les aider. C'est une fille si spéciale… »_

- Hé Spencer ! Je sais que le monde des microbes, de la génétique des fruits ou de l'évolution du système capillaire te passionnent mais Hotch nous attend dans la grande salle pour une nouvelle affaire » Morgan et son sens de l'ironie venaient de ramener le jeune homme à la réalité. Reid suivit Derek jusqu'au lieu de rassemblement. Tout le monde était déjà là, Reid s'assit à côté d'Emily et écouta attentivement ce que leur chef avait à dire :

- Bien, maintenant que sommes tous réunis au grand complet, nous allons pouvoir parler de notre nouvelle affaire : six cadavres ont été découverts dans la ville de Nordfolk. Trois hommes et trois femmes.

- Aurore ,27 ans, conseillère conjugale, morte étranglée après avoir été poignardé de 12 coups de couteaux, elle a été trouvé nue dans sa chambre, tenant une rose dans ses mains, il n'y a pas eu d'agression sexuelle. Bobby, 30 ans, professeur de sport, poignardé et étranglé, des étudiants l'on découvert près de la bibliothèque universitaire, en tenue de sport avec dans sa poche une boite de médicaments. Carl, 24 ans, soldat, retrouvé en tenue militaire intégrale sur le terrain d'entraînement de sa base. Greg, 21 ans, étudiant en commerces, découvert mort sur une route avec un parchemin vierge en sa possession. Kate, 19 ans, étudiante en biologie, découverte dans le bois où elle faisait ses travaux pratiques, une de ses amies trouvait suspect que le chien de la victime se promène seul dans le bois. Chloé, 53 ans, propriétaire d'une petite ferme, découverte dans un de ses champs de blé.

- A part le mode opératoire, on peut pas dire que les points communs nous sautent à la vue!_S_'exclama Morgan, qui était d'une humeur charmante aujourd'hui

- Une conseillère conjugale, un prof de sport, un militaire, un étudiant en commerces, une étudiante en biologie et une agricultrice… Si je résume, nous avons 3 hommes et trois femmes, qui ont tous une catégorie socioprofessionnelle différente ou presque si nous ne tenons pas compte du fait qu'il y a deux étudiants, et dont l'âge varie entre 19 et 53 ans. Récapitula Emily comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu de piste.

- Les tueurs sans préférences sont extrêmement rares, ils représentent statistiquement…

- Merci Reid, préparez vos affaires, nous partons sur le champ

**********************TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Un profile se dessine

**Chapitre 2 : un profil se dessine **

_Le voyage fut de courte durée, les profilers arrivèrent rapidement au poste de police du commandant Taylor. Celui-ci les accueillit avec courtoisie toutefois, il était évident à en juger par son attitude que la présence du FBI le dérangeait. Cela ne posait pas de problème à Hotch, tant que le commandant ne leur mettait pas de bâtons dans les roues, il continuerait à entretenir des relations politiquement correctes. Et puis, l'équipe avait l'habitude de travailler tout en prenant garde de ne pas froisser l'égo surdimensionné de certains officiers. Une fois les présentations terminées, les agents de la BAU s'installèrent dans la salle qu'on leur avait réservée. Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail : _

_Morgan réexamina avec insistance les photos des scènes de crimes : _

- Pourquoi choisir de tuer trois hommes et trois femmes ?

- On a peut-être affaire à un obsessionnel compulsif, _suggéra Emily_

- On distingue trois types d'obsessionnels compulsifs : les idéatifs, les phobiques et les impulsifs. _Expliqua naturellement Spencer_

- Il est extrêmement rare que l'un des trois passe à l'acte,_rétorqua Gideon, sceptique._

- Peut-être que le chiffre 3 a de l'importance…

- Tu penses à quoi, Hotch ?_Lui demanda Gideon, intrigué par la remarque de son collègue_

- Rappelez-vous cette étudiante en chimie qui tuait à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence du chiffre 3

- Oui, celle qui devait mettre les gens à l'épreuve

- Et quelle épreuve ! Cette fille était une pyromane motivée par « Dieu » , _ajouta Morgan visiblement encore marqué par cette affaire._

- Et vous pensez qu'il pourrait exister un lien ?_Leur demanda Prentiss qui ignorait le fin mot de l'histoire._

- Un lien peut-être pas mais une motivation religieuse pourquoi pas _Admit son supérieur._

- Trois hommes, trois femmes…, _poursuivit Derek._

- 3 multiplié par 4 égale 12 coups de couteaux, _nota Reid au passage._

- Le chiffre 3 est au centre de toutes les religions : pour les Bouddhistes il représente la Triratna ou triple joyau, pour les chrétiens la perfection divine, dieu serait constitué de trois personnes en un. Chez les hindous on retrouve cette unité des 3 avec Trimûrti. C'est le même schéma qui se répète dans chaque religion : celui de la triade divine._Expliqua Gideon qui en connaissait long sur les religions._

- Un schizophrène ? _Demanda prudemment l'agent Jareau_

- Plutôt un paranoïaque. Les schizophrènes qui passent à l'acte n'ont pas de schéma criminel logique, le paranoïaque tout en étant dans un délire, établit un plan d'attaque. C'est pourquoi je pense… Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un paranoïaque. Il serait âgé de 15 à 35 ans, se verrait investi d'une mission religieuse qu'il exécuterait à la manière d'un fanatique _Lui répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux que JJ se soit aventurer dans les sentiers des profilers_

- Un paranoïaque atteint d'un délire de revendication, _en conclut la brunette._

- On a retrouvé une rose sur la première victime, une boîte de médicament sur la 2ème, un parchemin vierge sur la 4ème. _Fit remarquer Morgan._

_JJ plongea ces yeux bleu océan dans ceux de son collègue :_

- Mais rien sur la 3ème, la 5ème et la dernière victime. Pourquoi ce choix ??

- 3 multiplié par 9 égale 27, 3 fois 10 égale 30, 3 par 7 égale 21 voila pourquoi il n'a pas laissé d'indice sur la 3ème victime parce que 4 par 6 égale 24, tout comme 8 fois 2 égale 19 et que 53 est indivisible par 3.

_La réponse immédiate de Spencer fit sourire JJ, elle le trouvait adorable quand il expliquait une situation en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet._

- une rose, des médicaments, un parchemin vierge… Notre tueur dénonce des conduites qu'il juge inacceptables, _signala Gideon_

_Hotch, qui écoutait attentivement ses agents, décida de prendre par plus activement à la conversation : _

- D'après ce que l'on sait Aurore avait une vie amoureuse mouvementée, elle changeait régulièrement de partenaire. Bobby, était un grand sportif, on n'a pas trouvé aucun produit topant, juste des vitamines. Enfin, Greg avait de bons résultats sauf dans une de ses matières pour laquelle il n'a pas hésité à tricher.

- la luxure, l'orgueil, la paresse _Murmura Gideon_

- Quoi les sept pêchés capitaux ?! _S'exclama JJ, quelque peu perplexe. _

- C'est un catholique

- Et un homme qui plus est, parce qu'il choisit d'achever ses victimes à main nue et vu les traces sur le cou de chacune d'elles, il semble vraiment peu probable qu'une femme soit responsable de ces crimes._Fit remarquer Emily, qui s'était montrée discrète jusque là_

- La strangulation est considérée comme une purification

- Et les trois autres victimes ?

- Greg a eu des problèmes disciplinaires avec ses supérieurs, Kate préférait passer la majeure partie de son temps dans la nature plutôt qu'avec ses semblables enfin, Chloé ne voulait pas donner son exploitation à ses enfants

- La colère, la gourmandise ou « démesure », l'avarice

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste plus que l'Envie

_Hotch se leva, il réajusta sa cravate : _

- JJ, communique le profil du tueur. Nous nous occupons de faire par de nos informations à Taylor et ses hommes

- C'est comme si c'était fait

_L'équipe délaissa son nouveau lieu de travail pour regagner la salle principale. Morgan attira l'attention des officiers de police et leur demanda de se rassembler autour d'eux. Reid s'assit discrètement dans un coin tandis qu'Emily bidouillait son portable. Hotch fit signe à Gideon de prendre la parole : _

- Le tueur que nous recherchons est un homme de race blanche, qui a entre 21 et 35 ans, de bonne constitution suffisamment pour réussir à étrangler un humain à main nue. Notre homme a une vie sociale compliquée parce qu'il n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance, et le peu de fois où il le fait, ce n'est jamais total. Notre homme n'est pas devenu un paranoïaque, il l'a toujours été mais à un degré moindre. Il a toujours témoigné un grand respect pour la religion, c'est un parfait catholique, qui est obnubilé par le chiffre 3. Pour lui, il est synonyme de Dieu et de perfection. Un élément récent a provoqué une aggravation de sa paranoïa, cela peut-être la mort d'une personne qui lui était chère qu'il perçoit comme une trahison. Il choisit ses victimes en fonction de leurs âges. Nous savons que celui de la prochaine sera un multiple de 3. Nous savons que l'âge des victimes a un rôle déterminant, une personne dont l'âge est égal à un multiple de 3 à toutes les chances d'être la prochaine victime, pour les autres se sont leurs conduites qui compte. Ce qui signifie qu'il les sélectionne d'abord selon ce critère et qu'il part en repérage après. S'il juge que la personne a commit un pêché, il passe à l'acte. Il tue parce qu'il se sent investi par Dieu et persécuter par les pêcheurs. D'une certaine manière, quelqu'un qui commet une faute le fait dans le but de lui nuire. Il est extrêmement méticuleux et organisé, tout doit rentrer dans le cadre qu'il s'est fixé. A la manière d'un maniaque, s'il ne retrouve pas telle chose à telle place, ses repères s'effondrent. A la différence prêt, que le maniaque se montre hystérique s'il ne remet pas l'objet à sa place alors que le paranoïaque va y voir une persécution. Notre homme est d'une successibilité démesurée, faites lui une reproche et il verra en vous un ennemi potentiel. Il n'a pas de compagne et vit seul. Il a choisit un métier individuel et en retrait, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être productif et impliqué. C'est peut-être un journaliste travaillant dans la presse écrite, un archiviste dans un poste de police, au Trésor public. Un poste lui permettant d'avoir accès à des données relativement privées comme l'adresse, l'âge, la profession d'un habitant. Quand vous le verrez, vous saurez au premier coup d'œil qu'il est le criminel...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. En quête de preuves I

**Chapitre 3 : En quête de preuves (I)**

_Hotch divisa son équipe en trois groupes pour inspecter les six scènes de crimes : JJ et Reid devaient inspecter les deux premiers lieux, Morgan et Prentiss les deux suivants enfin, lui et Gideon s'occupaient des deux derniers. _  
_L'agent Morgan et l'agent Prentiss se rendirent à la base militaire de Norfolk, là ou avait été retrouvé le soldat Carl. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils constatèrent avec étonnement que les lieux étaient investis par une dizaine d'hommes en costumes-cravates. Ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon..._

- Olà, c'est quoi tout ce monde ?_Demanda Derek._**  
**

- Aucune idée mais nous allons bientôt le savoir._ Lui répondit Emily en voyant un de ces hommes s'avancer vers eux à grands pas._

- Cette scène est classée « secret défense ». _Leur dit il autoritairement._

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer._Se contenta de répondre l'homme.__  
_

_Le visage du profiler s'obscurcit, il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton._

- Vous rigolez ?! Nous sommes du FBI, de la section analyse du comportement…

- Je regrette, l'accès vous est refusé

- Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous préviens que nous allons nous rendre sur cette scène de crime que vous le vouliez ou non !**  
**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_Questionna une autre voix masculine._**  
**

- Deux agents du FBI qui jouent les fortes têtes**  
**

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand, élégant, au regard bleu océan se posta à côté du premier._**  
**

- Emily ?!

- Dan ?

- C'est bon Greg, je m'en occupe

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Dis donc, ça fait un bye qu'on ne sait pas vu

-Oui…

_Emily évita de soutenir trop longtemps le regard de son interlocuteur. Derek nota qu'elle semblait troublée. A partir de cet instant, la profileuse garda le silence. Constatant qu'il avait négligé l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'Emily, le fameux Dan changea d'attitude : _  
**  
**- Oh excusez moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter, Dan Milander agent de la CIA.

- Derek Morgan, FBI. La CIA ?? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites sur notre scène de crime

- Dirons nous que votre victime était sous les ordres du Colonel Flack, que nous soupçonnons de vendre des informations et des armes à certains pays étrangers.

- Et ?

- Votre homme était sous ses ordres, il le connaissait bien et avait lié des liens d'amitiés avec lui. Peut-être était-il complice, peut-être pas. Ce qui suffit légalement pour vous décharger de l'enquête.

- Attendez, vous me parlez de soupçons et d'hypothèses alors que nous avons un tueur en série en liberté ! Il a déjà tué six personnes en moins de deux mois, ça c'est du concret !

- Ecoutez, si vous nous donnez libre accès à vos informations concernant Carl et que vous ne nous mettez pas de bâtons dans les roues, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas collaborer et enquêter chacun sur notre affaire.

- J'espère surtout que vos hommes n'ont pas salis la scène du crime. _Déclara t-il froidement en partant._

- Vraiment charmant ton collègue !

- Désolé. Il est juste un peu méfiant

- Ça me rappel quelqu'un…

- Bien… J…Je dois rejoindre Morgan pour inspecter les lieux

- Em, attends…

_Dan attrapa Emily par le bras, il la tira doucement vers lui._

- Tiens, mon numéro de téléphone. N'oublie pas de me rappeler.

_Il glissa dans sa poche la carte et la fixa intensément, attendant une réponse de la brunette. Emily ne répondit rien, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Dan avant de retrouver Morgan. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée, seule la question du profiler la tira de ses pensées_

- Depuis quand tu pactises avec la CIA ?

- A t'entendre, on croirait que la CIA est un organisme criminel

- C'est pas loin de ce que je pense.

- Je te rassure, je ne suis pas un de leur agent envoyé à la BAU pour vous espionner

- Et Milander ?

- Quoi Milander ?

- Mon petit doigt me dit que vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas

- Possible

- Vu comme ses yeux pétillaient…

- Morgan, on a un tueur à retrouver alors plus tôt on se mettra au travail et mieux se sera

- D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de s'énerver

_Derek n'insista pas, il savait que lorsqu'une personne se mettait sur la défensive, il ne valait mieux pas la brusquer. Il poursuivrait cette conversation plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait un tueur à comprendre. Il commença donc à se mettre dans la peau de ce dernier et à retracer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il eut à peine le temps de commencer que son téléphone sonna :_

- Allo

- Mon apollon aurait-il besoin d'aide ?

- Je t'écoute princesse

- J'ai fais une recherche complète sur chacune de nos victimes.

- Dis moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose

- Désolé mon mignon, mais vos victimes ne se sont jamais rencontrées. J'ai passé à la loupe le moindre de leur appel, de leur conversation internet, de leur contact. Et nada.

- Elles ont peut-être croisé la route d'un journaliste ou d'un banquier

- Rien non plus de ce côté-là. Désolé, bel étalon.

- Au moins, maintenant on sait qu'il n'a pas de contact direct avec ses proies. Merci ma belle

- Ce fut un plaisir

- Et Garcia…

- Oui ?

- Je t'adore

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. En quête de preuves II

**Chapitre 4 : En quête de preuves (II)**

_Morgan éteignit son portable avant de soupirer. Cette enquête s'annonçait aussi passionnante que complexe. Il s'approcha d'Emily qui était accroupie près de l'emplacement du corps._

- Dis donc, t'es bien clame depuis l'intervention du mystérieux Dan.

- Très drôle... Oui, je réfléchis aux procédés de notre homme. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

- Semblerait que nos victimes n'aient aucun rapport les unes avec les autres.

- On sait maintenant que ce n'est pas une personne de l'entourage propre.

- Mouais, mais ça nous avance pas beaucoup sur le mode de repérage du tueur... T'as trouvé quelque chose?

- Possible...

_Emily se leva, elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers les arbres qui délimitaient la zone d'entrainement. Morgan suivit sans poser de question. Les deux agents remarquèrent un objet qui était accroché à une branche, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'objet se faisait plus gros et plus rond._

- Je vais le chercher!

_Morgan enleva ses lunettes et les donna à sa collègue, il prit son élan et grimpa pour récupérer l'indice. Il s'agissait d'un casque militaire, probablement celui de la victime. Morgan le regarda longuement avant de demander: _

- Pourquoi est-ce que le casque se trouve ici alors que le reste de l'équipement était sur notre homme?

- D'après l'affaissement de l'herbe, on peut en déduire que notre tueur à placer volontairement ce casque à cet endroit. Je pense qu'il l'a fait après avoir tué sa victime.

- Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. On a une autre scène de crime qui n'attend plus que nous...

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

- Reid, ça va?

- C'est étrange mais avec moi, tu utilises souvent la fonction phatique du langage.

- Je prendrai ça pour un oui.

_Les deux agents sortirent de leur véhicule pour analyser la dernière scène de crime. Ils s'étaient déjà rendus chez Aurore, la première victime. Reid avait constaté qu'il n'y avait eu ni effraction ni traces de lutte. La rose avait attiré son attention, ce n'était pas une rose rouge mais une rose blanche teintée par la rougeur du sang humain. Il n'avait pas su expliqué ce choix et cela titillait beaucoup son esprit scientifique._

- Le corps se trouvait à cet endroit, juste derrière la bibliothèque

_Reid s'occupa d'analyser les lieux pendant que JJ interrogeait plusieurs étudiants pour obtenir des informations complémentaires. Le profiler remarqua qu'il n'y avait eu ni lutte ni traces de sang. Ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit où il avait été tué. Tout ceci sentait la mise en scène. En farfouillant l'herbe du campus qui n'avait pas encore été coupé, le docteur Reid trouva des papiers de toutes sortes, rien de vraiment intéressant. Il continua ainsi sur un périmètre de 3 mètres autour du corps. Il était à la recherche de quelque chose sans savoir vraiment quoi. Quand il tomba sur un gant de cycliste, il sut tout de suite qu'il avait un rapport avec le meurtre. Cette zone était interdite aux véhicules de tout genre, même aux vélos, la présence d'un tel objet dans cette pelouse avait de quoi attirer l'attention. Peut-être était-ce à un témoin ou au meurtrier?_  
**  
**- Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant Spencer?

_Reid déglutit difficilement, JJ était accroupie à côté de lui, ils étaient vraiment très proches. C'était vraiment mystérieux: d'un côté, ce genre de situations le mettait malalaise et d'un autre côté, il aimait ces moments "d'intimité" avec la jeune femme. _

- Statistiquement, 50 des objets retrouvés sur une scène de crime ont un rapport avec l'enquête.  
- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit les 50 qui nous intéressent.

_Spencer esseya de se relever mais il perdit son équilibre. En voulant l'aider, JJ se retrouva allongée dans l'herbe avec le jeune profiler qui lui était tombé dessus. Le petit génie devint rouge de honte :_  
**  
**- Je...désolé..un accident...  
_  
__JJ éclata de rire, cette petite cascade semblait l'amuser._  
**  
**- Il n'y a pas de mal Reid! Je pense qu'on devrait changer de "position", ce n'est pas que celle ni n'est pas agréable, bien au contraire, mais je crois que les étudiants pourraient s'imaginer des choses.

- Oui, OUI, Oui!! Bien sûr!!

_Reid dégagea la voie pour que la responsable de la communication se relève. JJ lui tendit la main pour l'aider à son tour. Reid n'osa plus la regarder dans les yeux, il se sentait si bête! _

- Tu as tous les éléments nécessaires? Nous pouvons y aller?

- Oui... Les scènes en plein air sont difficilement analysables au delà de 48heures.

- Comme celle-ci à une semaine, je suppose que nous ne pourrons pas faire mieux.

_JJ passa devant pour regagner le chemin du campus, Reid resta là, à observer la pelouse. _

- Moi aussi j'ai adoré, _lui dit malicieusement la jeune femme en se retournant à mi-chemin._

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_Hotch et Gideon se préparaient à quitter les lieux du crime, ils en avaient finis avec Kate et Chloé. Dans les deux cas, ils avaient noté l'absence d'indices, de luttes et de témoins. Gideon avait constaté aussi qu'il s'agissait d'espaces naturels et isolés. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter dans leur grosse cylindrée, le portable de Hotch sonna:_

- Hotch, j'écoute... Oui, j'ai bien reçu les papiers... Non, je ne fais pas exprès de tout retarder... Comment ça "tout va s'accélérer"?... Quoi?!... Tu fais ça pour son bien?!... Tu sais très bien qu'il a besoin de moi! Je te préviens, je ne vais pas me laisser faire!

_Le chef des profilers raccrocha hâtivement son portable. Gideon l'observa silencieusement avant de demander:_

- C'est Haley?

- Oui, elle veut la garde exclusive de Jake.

- Elle t'a donné des explications pour ce choix aussi radical?

- "Je ne suis pas souvent présent pour mon fils et le peu de temps que je lui consacre, je lui transmet tout le stress de mon travail"

- Tu penses qu'elle a raison?

- Parfois je me le demande...

- Hotch, nous savons tous deux que tu as toujours fais la part des choses entre ton travail et ta vie privée. Ces derniers temps, tu es à cran, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu es une menace pour ton fils.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça! Allez, allons rejoindre les autres!  
_  
__Hotch grimpa dans la voiture tout comme son collègue et ami, puis il démarra le contact. _

- Hotch

- Oui?

- Tu es un bon père...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
